When You're Gone
by Charavaniaa
Summary: Songfic, My first fic. / Ungkapan hati Hinata untuk Naruto. / Please read and give feedback. / Song by Avril Lavigne


**Author's Note :**  
Disarankan membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu When you're Gone by Avril Lavigne

**When you are Gone****  
**_**Song by Avril Lavigne**_

_I always needed time on my own_

Banyak orang bilang bahwa aku adalah orang yang pendiam, bahkan beberapa menganggapku sombong. Walaupun sebenarnya sikapku terkesan dingin karena aku orang yang sangat pemalu. Kalau kau sudah mengenalku dengan baik, pasti kau akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah orang yang sangat heboh.

Tapi memang, aku selalu butuh waktu untuk sendiri kadang-kadang, dan aku tidak suka bila ada yang berusaha menggangguku. Bagiku, keheningan dan kesunyian adalah hal yang indah, menawan, dan berharga. Saat seakan-akan dunia terhenti dan beku dalam perputarannya, hanya ada aku.

Aneh katamu? _Well, _memang aku adalah orang yang aneh. Paling tidak, cara pikir, imajinasi, tingkah-laku dan hobiku berbeda dari orang-orang yang lain. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku sulit beradaptasi dengan teman-teman yang lainnya.

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

Meskipun aku aneh, tapi tetap saja aku juga punya hidup seperti orang lain. Dan terkadang, ada masalah yang datang dalam hidup, bukan?  
Bila saat-saat seperti itu, aku akan menarik diriku ke keheningan. Tempat waktu berhenti dan hanya ada ketenangan.  
Aku tidak butuh orang lain. Aku hanya butuh keheningan, dan menangis dalam diam.  
Setidaknya sampai kau hadir di dalam hidupku.

Kau yang sudah mengenalku selama bertahun-tahun. Bukankah kita sudah saling mengenal sejak Taman Kanak-kanak? Saat kita menjadi pembawa acara di sekolah. Setelah itu tanpa sadar kita semakin dekat.  
Teman, Teman baik, Sahabat, Sahabat baik, Partner Spesial. Les bersama, Bergurau bersama di sekolah, Percakapan-percakapan kecil yang remeh namun berarti.

Dalam tahun-tahun itu, kita bagaikan membuat sebuah dunia, dunia yang hanya dipahami oleh kita berdua. Sampai aku mengenalmu sebaik aku mengenal diriku sendiri, dan kau pun sebaliknya. Hanya lewat sekerling tatapan mata atau seuntai senyum yang tertahan, kita bisa berkomunikasi sebaik orang yang memakai satu juta kata-kata.

Dan kaulah yang sekarang menjadi tempatku menceritakan segala keluh-kesahku, segala ambisi gilaku, sisi gelapku, sudut-sudut di pikiranku, kesedihanku, abstraknya diriku, semuanya kau tahu. Bahkan kita punya nama panggilan spesial yang tak boleh dipakai orang lain. Narunyan dan Hinanyan.  
Walaupun aku tak menyangka, bahwa pada akhirnya, aku akan membutuhkan bahumu untuk tempatku menangis.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

Kesendirian dan kesunyian tak lagi terasa sama tanpa adanya presensi dirimu. Tentu saja, aku tetap menikmati waktu-waktu heningku, namun kali ini ditemani obrolan acak dengan dirimu lewat ponsel atau internet. Topik yang kita bicarakan seringkali sangat abstrak dan aneh, bahkan gila. Namun aku menyukainya.

Walau terkadang ada juga saat-saat tidak ada topik yang bisa diobrolkan, atau saat-saat dimana kita dihantui oleh _mood _yang buruk sehingga percakapan kita hanya berkisar di huruf-huruf tunggal seperti "Y" "K" dan "O". Atau bahkan waktu sisi labilku muncul, dan segala hal yang ada terasa ambigu dan serba-salah, aku tetap menikmati presensimu.

Saat-saat sepi ketika aku menunggumu pulang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun sekarang. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghujanimu dengan cerita-cerita selama aku di sekolah tadi. Kulirik jam berkali-kali, sambil merangkai apa saja yang akan kuceritakan. Terutama hari ini, aku tidak sabar ingin mengabarimu bahwa aku lolos seleksi Olimpiade Komputer! Sepertinya setelah ini kau tidak perlu kurepotkan dengan masalah komputer dan internetku.

Namun hari itu dan seterusnya, kau tidak pernah pulang.

_And the bed where you lie,  
Is made up on your side_

Orang-orang bilang kau mengalami kecelakaan. Menghindari anak kecil yang bermain di jalanan hingga menabrak truk besar bermuatan batu-batu bangunan yang sangat banyak. Sebagian jatuh kata mereka, lalu menimpamu. Hancur, remuk. Mereka menyuruhku untuk tabah.

Tabah? Untuk apa? Ini hanya satu dari semua gurauan bodohmu kan, Narunyan? Karena lusa adalah ulang tahunku, kau akan berpura-pura hilang sampai aku kebingungan, menangis dan menyerah bukan?  
Lalu kau akan mucul dengan _evil smirk _khas dirimu, dan menertawakanku seperti saat-saat kita bergurau.

Aku tidak percaya bahwa kau meghilang begitu saja dari hidupku. Aku tidak akan percaya, aku tidak mau percaya. Bahkan saat tempatmu biasa tidur sambil memelukku tetap rapi hingga pagi mejelang.  
Tempat tidur yang biasa kita gunakan untuk menonton _anime _atau bermain _game _sambil _cuddling_, kini terasa dingin dan hampa. Kenapa seprai yang biasa kau tiduri tetap rapi Narunyan?

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Aku membayangkan kau berjalan menjauh dariku. Satu langkah, Dua langkah, Tiga Langkah… Namun tak pernah bisa. Di bayanganku kau akan tetap kembali dan tertawa bersamaku. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku sendiri di kegelapan tanpa kata dan penjelasan apapun

Tapi Narunyan, Ulang-tahunku sudah lewat seminggu yang lalu. Teman-teman dan bahkan orangtuamu mengatakan bahwa aku harus merelakanmu, mereka bilang kau benar-benar meninggalkanku. Bahkan mereka menunjukkan kotak kayu gelap yang dingin itu. Sebuah peti.

Aku tidak diperbolehkan melihat ke dalam karena katanya batu-batu itu telah membuatmu tak dapat dikenali. Aku tetap tidak percaya sampai mereka memasukkan peti itu dan menimbuninya dengan tanah. Saat itu aku melayang, pingsan terbujur di tanah yang lembab sambil membisikkan namamu.

Hari-hari selanjutnya bagaikan neraka bagiku. Aku mengalami mimpi buruk setiap malam. Mimpi yang indah dan damai bersama dirimu, namun tiba-tiba kau menghilang, atau ditarik, atau tertimpa batu-batu. Tiap malam aku selalu terbangun sambil berteriak dan menangis. Tidak ada kau, tidak ada yang akan merengkuhku dalam dekapan hangat dan menenangkanku.

Aku membutuhkanmu Narunyan… _I need you so badly_

_When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too_

Tahukah kau, bahwa sebagian hatiku ikut menghilang bersamamu. Dan sebagian yang lain terus merintih karena rindu. Berjuang untuk menyatukan potongan-potongan hidupku tanpa dirimu. Tapi tak akan utuh lagi tanpamu. Karena kita bagaikan satu. Mencabikmu berarti melukaiku. Mengambilmu berarti menyiksaku.

Wajahmu yang sungguh akrab bagiku sekarang tak dapat lagi kulihat. Tak dapat lagi kuraih dan kumainkan hingga membuatmu sedikit kesal. Sekarang hanya ada rekaman-rekaman ekspresimu, setiap gerakan halus di wajahmu yang sudah kuhafal dengan amat sangat baik. Melihat sekilas saja aku sudah dapat menebak perasaan dan pikiranmu.

Namun kini yang tersisa hanya memoriku yang semu.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK_

Setelah kau pergi, melewati satu hari menjadi rutinitas yang menyiksa. Tak ada lagi kata-kata yang wajib kudengar darimu setiap hari untuk menyemangatiku. Tidak ada lagi "Ganbatte" "Itterashai" dan kata-kata lain yang membuat hariku terasa benar, terasa OK. Bahkan disaat seakan itu hari terburuk, aku akan mengingat kata-kata darimu dan tersenyum, kembali semangat menyambut hari.

Tapi kini hanya ada keheningan setiap aku pergi.

_I miss you_

Aku. Sangat. Amat. Merindukanmu.  
Dengan sepenuh jiwaku. Dengan setiap inci ragaku. Sentuhanmu, Kasih sayangmu, senyumanmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu, semua tentang eksistensimu.  
Hingga aku seakan-akan dicabik-cabik, ditusuk, dipecah-pecah menjadi remah-remah kecil.  
Aku rindu.

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you_

Semua aktivitasku selalu kulakukan bersamamu, atau selalu kuceritakan padamu dengan humor aneh dan gila. Sekarang aku mengerjakan semuanya sendiri. Semua hal mengingatkanku pada dirimu, karena kita punya istilah dan cerita sendiri untuk semua benda dan kegiatan.  
Kita membangun dunia kita tanpa bisa dimasuki oleh orang lain, dan sekarang dunia itu harus kujalani sendirian.

Saat bermain game yang biasanya paling menyenangkan, kini menjadi saat-saat penuh _flashback _tentang kebiasaan kita. Bermain game bersama hingga berjam-jam, atau kau yang bermain dan aku akan mengganggumu. Menggelayut manja, menarik-narik rambutmu, menggelitiki tangan dan lehermu. Sambil tertawa-tawa. Dan kau bilang kau menikmatinya.

Aku teringat padamu setiap melihat kata-kata sederhana seperti "meja" "ronde" "garap". Kata-kata acak tak berarti bagi sebagian orang, tapi membawa tawa dan arti tersendiri bagi kita.  
Kadang aku secara tidak sadar menuliskan sandi-sandi kita seperti "kaeroten" "elaveaer" "m3h" "ahn" dan sandi-sandi yang lain.

Dan ketika aku sadar kau tak akan ada untuk berbagi tawa bersamaku, pipiku akan kembali basah dengan air mata.

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do_

Kau meninggalkan semua baju-bajumu di apartemen kita. Dan aku menyimpannya seolah-olah itu adalah harta paling berharga di seluruh alam semesta. Memang, bagiku itu adalah hartaku yang paling berharga. Dan aku akan mendekap bajumu, menyerap segala bau khas dirimu yang ada disana ke dalam paru-paruku, ke dalam hatiku. Aroma kesukaanku, yang hanya ada pada dirimu. "KTS"  
Dan lalu aku akan menangis lagi. Makin lama makin deras, sambil memeluk erat sisa-sisa kehadiranmu yang mulai memudar.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah_

Aku selalu percaya bahwa kita akan selalu bersama. Karena kita seperti dua sisi cermin yang berhadapan. Berbeda, namun sama. Dua, namun satu. Tanpa kata, namun mengerti. Aku yakin bahwa kita akan selalu bersama Narunyan… Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau terbang lebih dulu, tanpa kata-kata apapun untukku?

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

Dimanapun kau berada sekarang, aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa apapun yang kulakukan, walau terkadang labil, aneh, dan menyebalkan… Walaupun terkadang aku kesal padamu, mengeluarkan sisi gelapku, dan seakan-akan menyiksamu, tapi aku selalu menyayangimu. Sepenuhnya. Dengan seluruh hati dan jiwaku.

Hinanyan sayang Narunyan.

_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Tanpamu tiap tarikan nafas terasa mencekikku, membisikiku untuk segera berhenti bernafas, meracuni pikiranku untuk mencari cara keluar dari dunia ini dan menyusulmu. Karena aku membutuhkan dirimu. Aku butuh merasakan kehadiranmu. Hingga tiap nafas terasa sesak, membelit, merayuku untuk pergi.

Tapi aku tahu itu bukanlah keinginanmu. Kau pasti ingin aku melanjutkan "misi" kita di bumi bukan?

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Saat kau pergi, kau membawa sebagian hidupku bersamamu. Kau memberi kehampaan total yang mengerikan pada ruang-ruang tempatmu dulu. Kau membuatku rapuh, bergerak seperti mayat hidup yang mati rasa terhadap dunia ini.

Tapi aku akan berusaha bangkit untukmu, membayangkan senyumanmu ketika aku kembali menghadapi dunia nyata. Aku percaya kau akan tetap mendukungku lewat cara-cara yang tak kuketahui. Tapi kapanpun, dimanapun, apapun yang sedang aku lakukan,

Ketahuilah, bahwa aku, Merindukanmu.

**Author's Note :**

Terpikir soal kisah ini saat mengobrol dengan partner, dan terpikir untuk menambahkan lagu saat bermain Osu! dengan lagu ini.

Memang sedikit OOC, ambigu, dan blur, karena cerita aslinya adalah tentang author dan partner. Syukurlah bukan _true story_, kami berdua hanya sedang membuat cerita-cerita seperti biasa. Maaf bila ada istilah-istilah aneh di fic ini, itu memang _Inside Jokes _milik author dan partner.

Hargailah setiap waktu yang ada bersama orang yang kalian cintai (keluarga, sahabat, pacar dll) sebelum waktu itu hilang.

Please kindly leave a review karena author akan sangat senang bila kalian mau mengoreksi atau menilai karya author yang masih _newbie _disini.

Arigachu~


End file.
